1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a carrying case for storing and transporting articles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carrying cases can be used to store, organize, and/or transport relatively small articles. As one example, a carrying case may be designed to store and transport cosmetic items and/or toiletries during travel. During travel, for example, a traveler may have restrictions on luggage space due to practical considerations of hauling large luggage, transportation requirements, e.g., airline luggage size requirements, etc. As such, some carrying cases are too large to effectively store and transport cosmetic items and/or toiletries.
In addition, the environment for using the contents of the carrying case during travel or at a destination may be far from ideal. For example, during travel or at a destination, the carrying case may be used at a sink of a bathroom, or restroom. The counter space of the sink may be limited, especially if more than one traveler is actively using the counter space and/or has personal items stored on the counter space. In addition, an item of the carrying case that is removed for use may easily fall into the sink and down the drain, especially if the traveler is operating in limited space.
As such, there remains an opportunity to design a carrying case that has a reduced size conducive for travelling and that is provides easy access and use of the contents of the carrying case.